The invention relates to a system for domestic cultivation of exotic plants. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which allows exotic plants to grow in colder climates where such plants would not ordinarily thrive or even survive.
Some of the most beautiful plants are found in exotic settings. In particular, many sought-after species of flowers are only found growing in The Orient. When western gardeners seek to grow these plants under the climate conditions of their own locale, such plants will not thrive, and will typically die. Even if these plants live during the summer, they will not typically survive the winter, even in the warmest climates in the United States.
One attempted solution is to grow such plants indoors. However, indoor nurseries can only cultivate a plant and keep it healthy while it remains indoors. Thus, they are suitable for commercial production of plants for medical uses and the like. They still do not allow these plants to be enjoyed in a more natural outdoor garden setting.
Accordingly, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a system which allows exotic plants to be cultivated in colder domestic settings. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system which allows these plants to thrive despite the colder weather encountered in climates such as those found in the United States.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which allows exotic plants to grow at a faster rate. Accordingly, the present invention provides unique moisture, heat retention, and nutritive properties which are ideally suited to the cultivation of exotic plants.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system which is inexpensive to implement, and is environmentally friendly. Accordingly, the system requires the use of natural materials and waste products which are readily available.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system which is simple to implement. Accordingly, the system merely requires the careful, ordered layering of the specified materials. The controlled layering according to the present invention provides an idealized environment for exotic plants to thrive.
The invention is a system for cultivating tropic plants in a garden having a ground surface. A hole is initially dug to a depth of approximately three feet below the ground surface. A layer of ceramic tiles is established at the bottom of the hole, and is covered with a layer of small rocks, and a layer of vegetative cuttings. Then a layer of manure is established which is substantially two feet in depth. Then fertile top soil originally from the hole is replaced in a mix with sand to a depth of substantially one foot. The contents are allowed to settle and are thoroughly watered. The exotic plant is then planted in potting soil thereabove, and is maintained and allowed to thrive by the unique moisture, nutritive and thermodynamic properties established by the various layers.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.